


Playdate

by bellakanusti



Series: Superheroes, boyfriends and Anakin [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anakin is Kurt's son, Blajne is a teacher, Daddy Kurt, Humor, M/M, Sweet, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is th day after Kurt told Blaine about having a son.<br/>Anakin wakes up Kurt with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_llama_power](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_llama_power/gifts).



> This is not beta read, so all mistakes are my own.

“Dad… Dad wake up” Anakin said, as he climbed further up the bed, poking Kurt on the nose.

Kurt opened one eye and smiled, as he took his arms around his son.  
“Good Morning… Why are you up this early?” 

Anakin flopped his whole body down on Kurt’s chest “Because you promised we would go out eating ice cream today” Anakin replied matter of factly. 

A laugh escaped Kurt’s lips, before he brushed a small url from his son's face  
“Sweetie, it's like 8 in the morning..”

“So? You said we would do it today, whenever i wanted and i want ice cream now. So i think we should go now..” Anakin said, before he sat up.

Kurt put the bed covers aside and sat up too “I don’t think ice cream is a smart choice when you didn't even have had breakfast yet.. And I’m not sure there is even any ice creams stores open this early”

“I did have breakfast” Anakin answered, then he jumped down the bed and ran out.

Kurt looked after him. His son had really too much energy this early in the morning.  
He glanced at the clock again, it was really way too early for ice cream.  
His phone lit up and he took it seeing there was a message there, he smiled when he opened it, and even when he saw it was from.

 

_Good morning boyfriend. Is it weird that i’m smiling really really big when i typed that?_  
Anyway i was wondering if we could meet up today or tomorrow?  
I already miss you way too much.  
Blaine  


Kurt giggled and typed out a reply

 _It's not weird.. I may have giggled a little when i saw the message.  
I don’t know if i have time today, because i promised Anakin to spend the day with him._

He got up and put on a shirt, before he walked out in the kitchen, seeing Anakin sitting at the table, smiling a little.

“Anakin?” Kurt asked, as he walked over to his son.

The boy jumped down from his chair, and took his father’s hand  
“You have to sit down there dad” He explained, making a small motion with his hand.

Kurt did what his boy said and sat down. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

“I made breakfast” Anakin announced almost bouncing on his feet with excitement, as he passed over a bowl to Kurt.

“You made breakfast” Kurt repeated and looked down.  
In the bowl was some yoghurt sprinkled with muesli. “Ohh my god. Did you made this?” 

Anakin sat in the chair beside him  
“Yes. I wanted to surprise you. And i thinked that if i made breakfast , we could go out for ice cream right after” Anakin said, clearly very impressed with his plan.

Kurt took a spoonful in his mouth  
“How did you made this?” 

Anakin made a little laugh  
‘I didn't made that dad.. The yoghurt was already in the fridge and then i just put on some muesli”.

“Does this mean you will be making all our meals from now on?” Kurt asked, as he took another spoonful.

Anakin giggled “You’re silly dad.. Of cause i will not make all the meals. Because i’m the little one and you’re the dad. That mean that you will make all the bigger meals “ Anakin explained, laughing when Kurt bobbed his nose.

“I love you Anakin” 

“I love you too Dad….” 

They sat in silence for like 15 seconds, before Anakin jumped down from the chair.  
“I think we should go out to find some ice cream now” Then he ran off, towards his room.

Kurt smiled, as he saw his son running off. He was still amused to see how Anakin kept learning new things all the time.  
He glanced down and saw how his phone was litting up, so he took it and read the message.

 _Oh. Well I totally understand that. What about tomorrow?  
Or Maybe all three of us could do something? _

Then there was another message  
_Shit!! That was way to forward, wasn't it?  
Just forget i asked about that….._

Kurt got up and walked into his son's room, seeing the boy standing in front of his closet, taking on some socks.  
“Anakin I have a question.”

Anakin turned around, he had managed to put on some pants and one sock.  
“I’m a little busy deciding what to wear dad, so you have to hurry.”

Kurt tried to hold back his laugh, sometimes Anakin was so obvious his son.  
“Ehm… What do you say we go visit a friend of mine instead of ice cream?” 

Anakin frowned a little “Does that mean we won’t get ice cream?”

“We could do both” Kurt offered.

“Maybe…Do I know who it is?” Anakin said, as he looked down on the two t-shirts he had laid out, one with Chewbacca and another one with Spiderman.

Kurt smiled and walked over taking the Spiderman t-shirt and kneeled beside his son.  
“You know who it is… Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?”

Anakin turned around with wide eyes “We going to see Blaine?” 

Last night when Kurt had gotten home from his very nice evening at Blaine’s, Anakin had crawled into his bed later that the night. Telling his daddy that he had dreamt about what he wanted for his birthday.  
When he had seen the goofy expression his dad had on his face, he had asked why he was smiling like a clown.  
Blaine and Kurt had talked about what to tell Anakin and the agreed that Kurt would break the news to him himself. So Kurt had told him that he had been seeing Blaine that evening and that he had kissed Blaine on the lips, because he really liked the man.  
Anakin had began laughing and rolling around saying that the two of them were silly, because kisses where grosse and then Kurt had started tickling the kid, before he managed to fall asleep in his daddy’s arms. 

“Yes, we are going to see Blaine.. I mean if you want to?” Kurt asked, beginning to type out a message to the man.

 _What do you say to have a visit this early afternoon?_

“Does this mean that you and Blaine will be kissing all the time? Because then I want to go get ice cream instead” Anakin said.

“Haha, no sweetie” Kurt said and put on the spiderman t-shirt on Anakin. “It means we are going to play with Blaine and then later today we can go get icecream”

“Ohh my god.. Really..” Anakin squealed as he began running around his room, collecting some of his toys.

Kurt smiled at his son and glanced down on his phone when a new message came in

 

 _YES… I mean yes, that would be great. Does that mean both of you? or just you? Because either is great._

Kurt walked back to his room, to put on some clothes himself

 _It means both of us. And icecream at some point.  
Ohh and ehh we have to keep away from kissing._

The reply from Blaine came immediately

 _Keep away from kissing.. That… That is just torture.. I mean have you ever kissed you? When you lips touched mine it was like i couldn't get enough and now you telling me I can’t have it… Torture Kurt. Just torture_

Kurt laughed as he put on his jeans, typing out an reply

_Sorry honey, but this is going to be on Anakin’s terms._

Blaine answered immediately 

 

 _It's tottaly okay.. And Honey? Oh, maybe this petname is making up for it XX I like it._

Kurt was blushing when Anakin came into his room  
“Daaaaaaadd… Are you ready yet? I already packed”

Kurt looked up, putting away his phone.  
Anakin was standing in the door, he had a backpack stuffed with toys maybe?, his head was turned a little and he had his hands on his hips, his foot tapping the floor.

“I’m ready my little diva” Kurt said and stuck out his tongue.

Anakin giigled and stuck out his own tongue, before he walked towards the front door singing  
“I'm a, I'm a a diva, I'm a, I'm a a diva….” His small hands still on his hips and his backpack bouncing on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this verse?  
> What do you think?


End file.
